


muffled

by freedomatsea



Series: whisper drabbles [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Freeform, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As requested, 'having some “private time” and the other accidentally walking in'.  Mild sexual content set near the end of New York City Serenade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	muffled

He’s concerned initially when he passes her bedroom door en route to the bathroom. He can hear labored breathing, a muffled sound - that  _almost_ sounds like his name. He’s intrigued more than worried, because it doesn’t sound like  _pain_.

He hesitates at first before he knocks on her bedroom door. This a hiss of  _fuck_ , the sound of bare feet pressing against the floor, before the door swings open and she’s standing before him flush faced, her lips indented where her teeth have been pressed, and she’s clad in a thin white shirt and her underwear.

His brows shoot upwards and he locks his eyes on her face to keep from staring, because he knows now  _exactly_  what she’d been doing behind the closed door.

"What do you want?" She questioned, her eyes wide as she attempts to look  _innocent_. 

He leans against the door frame, a  brow cocked upwards with a smug grin. “Need a hand?” He asks, his voice dripping with desire. He can’t help that surge of delight, knowing that while the night before had been quite hellacious for her in regards to her would-be fiancee, she’d spent the morning getting herself off with  _his_ name on her lips.

Her brows furrow together at his words and he’s certain she’s going to shoot him down. But instead she surprises him, takes a step back and strips off her shirt, walking backwards towards her bed. He’s dumbstruck for a moment as he takes in the sight of her pert breasts, now bare for his eyes, before he follows her to the bed to make her lusty fantasy come true. 


End file.
